1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serial-to-parallel image data conversion technology, and in particular relates to serial-to-parallel image data conversion technology without the use of external sampling clocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The serial interface for transmitting and receiving serial data has become popular since it reduces the wiring or routing for buses, electromagnetic interference (EMI), and power consumption.
However, the processor and the base-band interface still have to use a parallel data format for processing, for example, image data. Therefore, an image data receiver requires an interface to convert serial data into parallel data. In addition, since the serial clock signal is not continuous, the interface has to be provided with an additional and external sampling clock signal to synchronize the received serial data. Skew between the sampling clock signal and the serial clock signal sometimes occurs, and leads to inaccurate data sampling.
A more robust apparatus or method for converting image data from serial to parallel is needed.